Run This Town
by malchikgey
Summary: Se você me pedisse uma definição para o que nós somos, eu lhe diria sem medo: somos animais, defendendo nosso território. Somos loucos. Somos únicos. SasuNaru. UA.
1. Adrenaline

'' _Run through the speed of sound _  
><em>Every thing slows you down <em>  
><em>And all color that surrounds you <em>  
><em>Are bleeding to the walls <em>  
><em>All the things you really need <em>  
><em>Just wait to find the speed <em>  
><em>Then you will achieve <em>  
><em>Escape velocity ... <em>''

( Adrenaline, by Gavin Rossdale. )

Passos ágeis.

Movimentos precisos.

Respiração ofegante.

Braços fortes cobertos por uma jaqueta de couro.

Já era madrugada, e a Lua estava alta no céu. Um jovem, trajando roupas totalmente pretas, com a face coberta parcialmente por uma máscara preta, saltava pelos telhados do subúrbio de Tóquio, ágil, seguro, veloz, como uma raposa. Sem exitar, ele saltou do alto de uma casa de dois andares, diretamente para o asfalto, com uma facilidade assustadora, praticamente pousando em uma posição defensiva. Seus olhos, vermelhos e felinos, avaliaram o local rapidamente, certificando-se de que estava sozinho. De seu peito, um barulho semelhante a um rosnado surgia, fazendo com que o jovem trincasse os dentes por baixo da máscara.

Após um tempo, ele relaxou um pouco a postura, voltando a ficar ereto, mas ainda cauteloso. Caminhou alguns passos, indo para perto da entrada de uma beco escuro, parecendo ter saído de um filme de terror. O jovem verificou novamente o perímetro, certificando-se de que estava livre de seguidores. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, e seu corpo ainda era dominada pela adrenalina de estar fazendo algo terrivelmente errado. Descargas elétricas caminhavam por sua pele, arrepiando todos os pelos de seu corpo, trazendo uma sensação extremamente entorpecente e deliciosa. Caminhou até uma lata de lixo, que exalava um cheiro nem um pouco agradável, algo que era indiferente para si. Suas narinas eram acostumadas a coisas piores.

Ele se abaixou, frente a uma pilha de sacolas de lixo, e pôs-se a procurar por algo ali. Após pouco procurar, pegou uma sacola preta como as outras, porém um pouco mais limpa, e rasgou, retirando de dentro desta uma mochila preta, aparentemente um dos bolsos frontais, procurando por algo, até retirar de dentro deste uma pequena chave dourada. Sorriu por baixo da máscara, e pôs-se a andar, adentrando ainda mais o beco. Parou em frente a uma porta, que fazia parte do prédio abandonado que limitava o beco em seu lado esquerdo, e encaixou a chave, girando-a na fechadura e destrancando-a. Quando a porta abriu, fazendo um pequeno rangido , foi revelado um cômodo extremamente pequeno, parecido com um depósito, ou algo do gênero. O interior era revestido por várias prateleiras velhas, prestes a cair, e a poeira e teias de aranha tomavam conta do local. O cheiro de mofo era nauseante, mas não impediu o jovem de entrar no local.

O garoto colocou-se totalmente dentro do cubículo apertado, largando a mochila em cima de uma das prateleiras. Suspirou, tateando as paredes até encontrar um interruptor, acendendo a fraca lâmpada que ficava no teto. Esta vacilou alguns instantes, antes de fornecer uma luz fraca, iluminando o local empoeirado. '' Preciso trocar esta lâmpada, antes que eu tenha que me trocar no escuro.'', pensou o jovem, enquanto trancava a porta, por cautela, apesar de saber que ninguém suficientemente normal andaria por aquele lados durante a madrugada.

Ele retirou a jaqueta de couro, estampada com chamas avermelhadas e afivelada, revelando braços e ombros bem definidos, e um corpo realmente jovem, coberto agora pela camiseta preta simples. A pele bronzeada era atrativa, sedutora, em conjunto com o formato do corpo. Ele guardou a roupa na mochila, e passou os dedos brevemente por cima da tatuagem do ombro direito, que retratava os olhos atentos e ferozes de uma raposa, vermelhos, assim como os seus. Desviou suas atenção do desenho, antes que se perdesse em pensamentos. Suas mãos foram até a touca, adornada com orelhas felinas, puxando-a e revelando cabelos loiros, dourados como o Sol, bagunçados e aparentemente sedosos. Ele passou a mão por eles, bagunçando-os ainda mais, deixando-o com um aspecto sexy. Guardou a touca, e rapidamente se desfez da máscara cirúrgica preta, revelando o rosto jovem, de um garoto que ainda estava no colegial, doce, em contradição com os olhos raivosos. Três marcas peculiares e idênticas adornavam cada uma de suas bochechas, em um total de seis riscos, semelhantes a bigodes de uma raposa.

O jovem fez com que a máscara se juntasse ao resto das roupas, e fechou a mochila, pegando a chave. Saiu do cubículo, fazendo com que seu corpo aquecido sofresse um choque de temperatura ao encontrar-se com o vento frio do lado de fora. Ele apagou a luz, trancando a porta em seguida, guardando novamente a pequena chave dourada. Novamente o garoto tomou uma posição defensiva, curvado, verificando o perimetro, para certificar-se de que estava sozinho. Após uma rápida e cautelosa varredura pelos arredores, o loiro pôs-se a andar, caminhando para a saída do beco.

O vento, atrevido, brincava com os fios loiros do jovem, bagunçando-os ainda mais, fazendo com que alguns caíssem pela face deste, deixando-lhe mais belo que já era. Caminhou até a parte da frente do prédio, calmamente, com as mãos nos bolsos, cantarolando algo indefinível, fazendo movimentos sugestivos com os quadris. Parou em frente a um portão metálico, e vasculhou sua mochila, procurando algo. Tirou um pequeno controle preto de dentro desta, e apertou um dos botões, fazendo o portão começar a se mover, quase silencioso, fazendo alguns barulhinhos metálicos característicos. À medida que este se abria, era revelada uma garagem, um pouco bagunçada, mas nada demais. Algo grande era coberto por uma lona acinzentada, provavelmente para proteger aquilo da poeira e de arranhões.

- Ai está o meu bebê. - disse ele.

O loiro entrou no local, ansioso, puxando a lona, revelando uma bela e veloz Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14, preta, adornada por labaredas laranjas nas laterais. Os olhos do loiro brilharam em excitação. Ele correu até a Kawasaki, abaixando-se, acariciando a lataria, como se a moto fosse algo vivo, e precisasse de carinho.

- Me desculpe Lyna. - disse ele, infantilmente, desculpando-se com a moto. - Não pensei que haveria diversão hoje. Por isso te deixei aqui. Você sabe, tesouro, não posso te arriscar.

Ele acariciou mais a lataria, e se colocou em cima da veloz moto, ligando o motor e deliciando-se com o barulho que este fez ao ser acelerado. Como ele adorava aquilo. Se colocou para fora da garagem, e fechou o portão. Deu partida, e acelerou até não poder mais. Sem capacete, o vento bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos, fazendo com que seu cabelo voasse para todos os lados. A adrenalina novamente dominava seu corpo, e ele acelerava cada vez mais. A sensação de liberdade era total, e ele amava aquilo.

Dirigiu por, mais ou menos, meia hora, passando por todas as ruas possíveis, esquecendo-se do horário. Só queria se sentir assim, livre, sem amarras ou obrigações. Porém, algo estalou em sua cabeça, e o fez voltar para casa. Diminuiu a velocidade ao entrar em uma rua bem típica, e bastante ocidentalizada. Parou em frente a uma casa branca de 2 andares, com um jardim frontal, extremamente americana. Guiou a moto até a garagem, e fechou o portão com um clique do controle preto que usara anteriormente, na garagem do outro prédio. Cobriu a Kawasaki novamente, com uma lona preta, dando boa noite e um beijo na lataria desta. Pegou a mochila, e apagou a luz da garagem, entrando por uma porta dos fundos, que dava diretamente na cozinha.

Tateou a parede, em busca do interruptor, querendo iluminar o local. Infeliz escolha. Ao acender a luz, deu de cara com dois adultos, com caras nem um pouco amigáveis. Uma mulher ruiva, ligeiramente baixa, tinha ambas as mãos espalmadas na mesa, enquanto se encontrava sentada, batendo os pés rapidamente no chão. perto desta, um loiro, praticamente uma versão mais velha do jovem, que o olhava serenamente, mas duro, como se estivesse bravo com alguma coisa.

- Er ... tadaima ? - perguntou o loiro jovem, coçando a nuca.

- NARUTO ... UZUMAKI ... ISSO SÃO HORAS DE SE CHEGAR EM CASA? - Estourou a ruiva, levantando-se de supetão, quase derrubando a mesa, que foi segura pelo loiro adulto, com uma agilidade e precisão incríveis. - VOCÊ SABIA QUE SEUS PAIS ESTAVAM PREOCUPADOS COM VOCÊ?

O loiro olhou para o relógio, e assustou-se ao ver que este marcava 3 horas da madrugada. '' Putz ... tô fudido. '', pensou ele.

- Mãe, perdão ... eu não pensei que ...

- NÃO PENSOU QUE ESTARÍAMOS PREOCUPADOS, NÃO É? - a ruiva gesticulava sem parar, indo de um lado para o outro da cozinha, nervosa.

- Kushina, querida, acalme-se. - disse o loiro adulto, sereno. - Deixe que eu resolvo.

O loiro jovem sentiu-se aliviado. Kushina sentou novamente, de braços cruzados, bufando. Ela estava realmente nervosa com o filho.

- Moleque, sabe que horas são? Você deveria ter avisado . - Disse o loiro adulto, cruzando os braços e colocando-se ao lado do filho. - O que aconteceu?

- Minato, você deveria dar um sermão nele ... - disse Kushina, agora levemente mais calma.

- Ele tem que me contar o que aconteceu primeiro ...

O jovem encaminhou-se para a geladeira, mais calmo e relaxado. Sabia que o pai iria livrar-lhe o couro.

- Perdão, papi. Apenas alguns Lupus baderneiros fazendo zona na nossa área - disse o loirinho, dando de ombros, enquanto pegava um recipiente de água e encaminhava-se para o balcão da cozinha, em busca de um copo. - Kyuu teve um pouco de trabalho hoje.

- Hunf ... lobos imprestáveis. Nunca mudam. - disse a ruiva, indo de encontro ao marido, abraçando-o. - Vamos deitar, Mina?

- Hm ... - Minato estremeceu ao ser beijado no pescoço pela mulher, e a abraçou. - Sim, vamos. Moleque, - ele chamou, fazendo o jovem olhar-lhe enquanto bebia água - termine de beber, e vá deitar, sim? Não se esqueça, você tem aula amanhã.

- Boa noite, querido - a ruiva beijou a testa do filho, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, realmente calma. - Hm, e tire as lentes. Não precisa usá-las em casa.

Assim, o casal subiu as escadas, em meio a beijinhos e murmúrios, deixando um garoto loiro risonho na cozinha. Seus pais sempre foram assim. Brigavam com ele por chegar tarde, e depois, estavam carinhosos e compreensivos. E ele amava isto.

Guardou o recipiente com água novamente na geladeira, e pegou a mochila. Apagou as luzes, e subiu, com a intenção de ir para o quarto. Foi até o sotão, onde, por pedido dele, foi construído um quarto para si, e abriu a porta de madeira, revelando um cômodo levemente bagunçado. Uma janela enorme adornava uma das paredes do quarto do loiro, mostrando a Lua alta, cheia, e a cidade de Tóquio, adormecida. O quarto não era nada simples: um carpete laranja-claro cobria todo o chão, um pouco escandaloso, mas lindo aos olhos do loiro. Um guarda roupa enorme, branco, se encontrava em uma das paredes, com algumas roupas caídas em volta dele. Uma cama de casal com colchas laranjas estava em outra parede, com duas mesinhas de canto em cada lado. Dois pufes brancos estavam à sua frente, virados para a janela. Em outro canto, uma televisão de 42 polegadas podia ser vista, com um sofá branco à sua frente, e um video-game no chão.

O loiro deixou a mochila em um canto, junto aos sapatos, e arrastou-se para a cama. Retirou a camisa, revelando um corpo trabalhado, mas nada exagerado, e uma apetitosa pele bronzeada. Retirou também a calça jeans preta afivelada que vestia, ficando apenas com sua boxer branca. Abriu uma das gavetas do criado-mudo, e tirou um potinho com soro fisiológico de dentro deste. Retirou as lentes vermelhas, revelando belos orbes azuis-mar. Jogou-se na cama, deitando-se com os braços atrás da cabeça, fitando sua imagem no espelho localizado no teto, acima de sua cama. Um capricho seu.

Ele tateou a tatuagem, encarando seus olhos. O loirinho se chamava Naruto Uzumaki. 16 anos recém-completados. Estudante. Cabelos loiros-dourados, e olhos azuis sedutores, hipnotizantes. Morador de Tóquio, normal como qualquer um, durante o dia. Durante a noite, se tranformava em Kyuubi. Olhos felinos, vermelhos. Raivoso. Líder dos Vulpes, gangue que comandava as zonas Norte e Leste.

Como chegara àquele ponto? Além de ter sido indicado pelo antigo líder, Dusicyon, tinha habilidades incríveis, e uma agilidadeidades incríveis, e uma agilidade assustadora. Quando completou 15 anos, entrara naquela vida, para nunca mais sair. Se ele gostava? Amava. O perigo, a liberdade. O poder. Tudo naquilo lhe seduzia.

Naruto se virou de lado, deixando os pensamentos de lado. Precisava dormir, e descansar um pouco, afinal, seu ano letivo iniciaria-se no dia seguinte. E assim o fez: deixou-se adormecer, indo para o mundo dos sonhos.


	2. Let It Rock

O Sol já nascera, e uma nova manhã se mostrava, ensolarada. Feixes de luz entravam pela janela do sótão da casa dos Uzumaki, fazendo com que o carpete laranja se destacasse ainda mais. Colchas do mesmo tom, e também em tons brancos, podiam ser vistas ao redor de uma cama de casal. Em algum lugar daquele cômodo, um despertador apitava desesperada e contínuamente, sinalizando que, provavelmente, já passara do horário de acordar. Um emaranhado de lençol, cueca e cabelos, também conhecido como Naruto, tateou o criado-mudo, até achar o aparelho, apertando algo que fez com este parasse de apitar.

'' Hm ... tão cedo. Sinto como se mal tivesse deitado e fechado os olhos. '', pensou o loirinho, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, em uma falha tentativa de adiar o momento em que teria que levantar de sua cama, deixando para trás a temperatura quente e aconchegante de seu colchão, para enfrentar mais um dia. '' Kyuu tem me dado trabalho ultimamente. ''

Novamente, o despertador apitou, em um barulho extremamente irritante, fazendo com que Naruto o pegasse, e atirasse contra a parede. Mais um despertador quebrado, em um momento de estresse por ter que se levantar tão cedo. Sua rotina, nem de longe, era fácil. Escola, estudos, e todos os problemas normais de um adolescente, adicionados à responsabilidade de Kyuubi, tendo que liderar uma gangue poderosa como a Vulpes, e manter a ordem em suas áreas. Essa era a rotina do loiro, desde que descobrira que teria de ser o herdeiro do posto. Não que ele não gostasse, claro. Adorava ser o chefe, e ser obedecido por todos, e adorava ainda mais o perigo, a liberdade, e principalmente, poder dar surras em arruaceiros que bagunçavam em seu território. Mas, nem tudo é doce, e junto com a diversão, vinham as responsabilidades, e pior, o cansaço.

O loiro sentou-se na cama, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos, enquanto bagunçava o próprio cabelo, tentando manter-se acordado. Suspirou, cansado, e levantou o olhar, fitando a própria imagem no espelho localizado em cima de sua cama. Seus olhos denunciavam seu cansaço, mas, por alguma graça divina, ele não tinha olheiras a marca-lhe o rosto. Lembrou-se de que seu ano letivo começaria naquela manhã, e que deveria se arrumar. Fitou o relógio, e assustando-se, ficou de pé com um pulo.

- COMO É QUE É? Porra, já são sete e vinte da manhã! Eu deveria ter acordado à uma hora! - Ele exclamou, enquanto corria para o banheiro, à fim de fazer sua higiene matinal. Era óbvio que, após uma noite de treino e pancadaria, ele estaria com o corpo pesado, e tudo que fizesse fosse em um ritmo muito mais lento, quase parando. Por isso, ele sempre acordava duas horas antes do horário escolar, para evitar atrasos. Não que funcionasse muito, claro.

Ele ligou rapidamente o chuveiro, esquecendo-se de verificar a temperatura. Largou a boxer branca em algum lugar no chão do banheiro, e entrou com tudo debaixo da água, deixando escapar todos os palavrões e xingamentos possíveis ao sentir sua pele sendo queimada pela água fervente. '' Merda, merda, merda ... lá vou eu me atrasando de novo! '', pensou, enquanto praguejava sua falta de responsabilidade com o horário, ao mesmo tempo em que abria mais o registro, fazendo com que a temperatura da água se tornasse morna. Tomou um banho extremamente rápido, lavando o cabelo. Desligou o chuveiro, e saiu do banheiro, secando-se pelo caminho, e deixando um rastro de gotículas de água pelo chão. '' Mamãe vai me matar. Merda! ''.

O loiro correu até o guarda-roupa, tentando se lembrar em qual parte o seu uniforme havia se escondido. Ele revirou todas as gavetas e cabides, mas não encontrava a bendita roupa de maneira alguma. Verificou novamente o relógio: sete e quarenta e seis da manhã.

Em um lampejo de inteligência e eficiência, Naruto lembrou-se de que a mãe havia falado algo sobre lavar seu uniforme para seu primeiro dia de aula, e decidiu dar uma olhada no varal, que se localizava na parte de trás da casa, no quintal. Desceu as escadas em um flash, quase tropeçando no último degrau, e correu para fora.

- AI ESTÁ VOCÊ! - Disparou o garoto, apontando acusadoramente para a camisa branca com detalhes amarelos e pretos, estendida no varal, ao lado de uma calça jeans, que ele julgava parte de seu uniforme, como se as roupas fossem culpadas por seu atraso. Andou até elas, não percebendo uma jovem garota da casa vizinha que, de rosa, já passara para o vermelho, e deste para o roxo, de tanta vergonha. O pai da garota juntou-se a ela, na janela da cozinha, que, ironicamente, dava de frente para o jardim do Uzumaki mais novo, servindo-se de café ,quando viu um loiro totalmente nu brigando com as próprias roupas no varal.

- HEY, MOLEQUE! Aprenda a se vestir quando for sair de casa! Está ficando louco? - gritou o homem, fazendo com que Naruto se desse conta que não vestira nada após sua saida do banho, e que, em algum ponto do caminho entre seu quarto e o quintal, ele perdera a toalha, ficando totalmente exposto. '' MERDA, MERDA, MERDA. Que dia, hein? QUE DIA! '', pensou ele, correndo e desculpando-se com o senhor, enquanto a garota se engasgava com goles d'água, em constrangimento por ter visto algo assim tão cedo.

O loiro entrou em casa, revoltado, subindo novamente as escadas em tempo recorde, chegando ao seu quarto desesperado. Colocou o uniforme, tomando cuidado para não amassá-lo. Pegou uma blusa de moletom laranja, já que o ar-condicionado de sua sala fazia com que ele pegasse um resfriado sempre que ia sem algo para se cobrir e proteger seu sistema imunológico, e vestiu por cima da blusa do uniforme, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava, ficando com os olhos tampados. Resmungou algo indecifrável quando socou o dedo mindinho do pé na quina da cama, pulando enquanto segurava o dito cujo, em uma tentativa cômica de curar a dor. Estava começando a achar que alguém lá em cima não ia com a sua cara, e adorava tirar uma com ele. Após calçar o tênis Adidas, foi até o espelho do banheiro, arrumando levemente o cabelo, que já era naturalmente bagunçado, enquanto banhava-se com perfume. O jovem adorava sentir seu cheiro exalando pelos corredores do colégio, por saber que este era incrívelmente irresistível. Prepotente? Nunca!

- Hm, bonito pelo menos você está. - disse ele, se admirando no espelho, em um lampejo de narcisismo. O jovem olhou novamente o relógio, que marcava oito horas e cinco minutos da manhã. - Merda, atrasos me perseguem, só pode! É carma!

O loiro pegou a mochila, junto com as chaves da moto, e novamente desceu correndo as escadas. Percebeu que os pais já haviam saído para o trabalho, em uma empresa de assuntos veterinários em geral, que, incrivelmente, havia crescido assustadoramente na capital. Passando pela cozinha, ele pegou uma torrada, engolindo-a a seco no caminho para a garagem, indo em direção à sua querida Lyna, ou sua moto, como todos a conhecem. Apertou o botão do controle, abrindo o portão da garagem, enquanto retirava a lona de cima da Kawasaki, subindo em cima desta com rapidez, já com o capacete preto enfeitado com labaredas, assim como a moto, dando logo a partida. Saiu já acelerado, parando apenas para fechar o portão, e colocou-se no caminho para o colégio.

Naruto costurava pelas ruas já movimentadas de Tóquio, sempre em alta velocidade. Um semáforo o fez parar, o que o irritou, já que iria se atrasar ainda mais. Sua casa não ficava muito longe do colégio, mas ele sempre encarava um trânsito violento durante o caminho, o que o prejudicava em questão ao horário. Aproveitou para dar uma olhada no relógio. Oito e meia da manhã. O portão de seu colégio fecharia em dez minutos, contando com a tolerância a atrasos. Assim que ele suspirou em irritação, se preparando para ultrapassar o sinal vermelho, o semáforo ficou verde, e ele arrancou novamente. O loiro corria à 80 km por hora, para chegar rapidamente ao colégio, e assim que avistou o portão que tanto conhecia, acelerou ainda mais, adentrando no estacionamento à 100 km por hora. Freiou bruscamente, se desculpando mentalmente com Lyna quando a moto quase se desestabilizou, e estacionou perfeitamente na vaga de sempre, com uma habilidade incrível para um garoto de apenas 16 anos. Desceu, já desligando o motor e tirando a chave da moto. Retirou o capacete, apoiando-o no braço, e correu em direção à sua sala, que se localizava no segundo andar.

O loiro subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, sempre pedindo a todas as divindades existentes para que não estivesse TÃO atrasado, já que desistira de olhar o relógio e se afligir. Chegou à sua sala, e quando viu que a porta estava prestes a ser fechada, ele acelerou ainda mais, sentindo-se quase como Kyuubi, e colocou o pé entre a porta e o portal, impedindo que esta fosse fechada. Um homem alto, com cabelos cinza e o rosto tampado por uma máscara azul-marinho abriu-a novamente, encarando seu aluno, que ofegava, e depois, olhando o relógio.

- Hm, oito e trinta e nove. - Disse o professor, olhando para Naruto e rindo por baixo da máscara - Bem vindo de novo, Naruto. Entra.

- Valeu Kakashi! Você é melhor!

O loiro sorriu para o professor grisalho, e este deu passagem para que o aluno entrasse na sala, o que foi feito imediatamente. Naruto cumprimentou a todos que apenas conhecia com um aceno de cabeça, e a seus amigos com um belo e caloroso sorriso. Se ele sentira saudades dos amigos? Na verdade, não, já que vira a maioria durante todos os dias de suas férias. A maioria da sala, incluindo o professor de cabelos acinzentados, estivera junta durante todos os dias das férias, então, obviamente, não houve tempo para que sentissem saudades uns dos outros. O loiro encaminhou-se para seu lugar de sempre, atrás de um garoto pálido como um fantasma, e cabelos negros, assim como seus olhos, conhecido como Sai. Ele e Naruto se conheciam desde pequenos, e sempre foram muito amigos, mesmo com todas as piadinhas e briguinhas que um tinha com o outro.

- E ai, pinto pequeno! - murmurou Sai, virando-se para trás quando o loiro se sentou - Sabia que é feio ficar se exibindo no quintal, principalmente em uma manhã de segunda-feira?

Naruto passou do rosa para o vermelho, deste para o roxo, e do roxo para o azul, de vergonha, e também de raiva. Esquecera-se de que Sai era seu vizinho, e que o homem que o vira no quintal era o pai do garoto que, no momento, ria descontroladamente, atraindo a atenção de todos da sala, inclusive do professor, que os olhou com uma cara curiosa.

- Qual é a piada, Sai? - perguntou o grisalho. - Já que é tão boa, pode compartilhar com o resto da turma, não? - Toda a sala olhou para a dupla, querendo saber qual era o motivo de toda a graça, que deixara Sai vermelho de tanto rir, e Naruto vermelho de vergonha.

- Não é naaaada, sensei! - disse o loiro, afobado, tentando tirar a atenção de todos daquela situação que o deixaria extremamente envergonhado. - Não foi nada mesmo! É o Sai que usou alguma coisa antes de vir e deu crise, sério!

- Eu usei alguma coisa, pinto pequeno? - Sai ergueu uma sombracelha, rindo do loiro. Todos riram com o apelido tão odiado pelo Uzumaki e conhecido por todos. - Não era que estava peladão no quintal, lutando com as minhas roupas.

Não deu outra: toda a sala se juntou em uma crise de riso, fazendo com que Naruto olhasse mortalmente para o moreno. Todos seguravam as próprias barrigas, e continham as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos, tentando tirar da mente a imagem de um loiro tentando vencer as próprias roupas, nu, no meio do quintal. A crise de riso atingiu até mesmo ao professor, que ria discretamente em sua mesa, enquanto observava o garoto caçoado quase matar o amigo que espalhara a notícia.

- Muito bem, classe! - disse Kakashi, batendo palmas para chamar a atenção e tentando ficar sério novamente, para trazer os alunos de volta para a sala de aula. - Agora, prestem bem atenção...

O restante da aula, que deveria ser de biologia, foi usado para falar sobre todas as baboseiras que eles sempre falam no início de cada ano escolar: provas, como será feita a distribuição de pontos, regras básicas, professores, apresentação de novos alunos, e outras besteiras sem utilidade alguma para o loiro, que dava um jeito de chutar as costas do amigo da frente a cada 5 minutos, fazendo uma crise de risos atacar a sala frequentemente. O segundo horário também fora de Kakashi, que fez com que cada aluno contasse o que fizera nas férias, mesmo já sabendo o que a maioria havia feito.

'' Hm, todos mentirosos ... '', pensou Naruto, '' eu sei muito o que estavam fazendo, e não era nem metade disso que estão falando ''. O loiro sabia que a maioria ali não havia ido viajar, nem nada do gênero, como estavam a dizer. Pelo contrário, ficaram todos presos em Tóquio, por motivos divertidos, e muito, muito perigosos. Mas aproveitaram as férias juntos, como amigos. Como um bando. Além de tudo, era necessário que mentissem.*

Quando chegou a sua vez, ele, com todo seu escândalo e criatividade, disse que havia ido viajar com a família para o Alasca, e que lá, conheceu baleias e mais meio mundo de animais, e quase esfregou a cara de Sai no chão quando este perguntou se elas haviam confundido suas partes íntimas com um krill*. Apesar de tudo, a viagem não era, no total, uma mentira, já que havia mesmo ido. Mas só ficara três dias, tendo de voltar rapidamente, para atender a um chamado dos Vulpes, que precisavam de Kyuubi por lá, em consequência de um ataque dos Lupus. Todos riram novamente com a piada do moreno fantasmagórico, que adorava tirar uma com a cara do loirinho, e o fio da aula fora perdido mais uma vez. Já no horário seguinte, eles tiveram aula de inglês, com uma americana que se chamava Rose, nova no Japão, e totalmente inexperiente. Prato cheio para os alunos.

Naruto, como sempre, foi o baderneiro que deu a ideia de que todos conversassem em japonês tradicional, confundindo totalmente a professora, que surtou e deixou o loiro, e também Kiba, um garoto de cabelos castanhos, e orbes de cor igual, que andava sempre acompanhado de seu cachorro, Akamaru, com uma advertência em sua aula, como se isso fosse significar algo para ambos. Eles apenas riram, e se divertiram ainda mais às custas da norte-americana ingênua. E logo, era hora do intervalo, que tinha duração de uma hora, para que pudessem colocar algo no estômago, e socializar entre os grupos, que já eram mais que definidos na turma de Naruto. Eles estavam no segundo ano do colégial, e a maioria já se conhecia a anos.

Em baixo de uma árvore, amontoados em uma mesa circular de tamanho médio, estava o grupo no qual Naruto se encaixava, e ao qual ele preferia chamar de bando. O loiro se encontrava, agora, em cima da mesa, contando a todos como sua querida Lyna sofrera um arranhão ''monstruso, cruel e de extrema maldade'' de um grampo usado para prender papéis.

- Mas é sério, ela ficou muito machucada, tadinha - disse ele, fazendo um bico exagerado . - Me deu muita dó , e eu quis matar o filho da puta que fez isso !

- Olha a boca, Naruto! - disse Lee, um ser de outro mundo, com cabelos em formato de cuia extremamente negros, e olhos da mesma cor, trazendo acima destes duas taturanas, às quais ele insistia em chamar de sombrancelhas, que quase formavam uma só, assustando a todos. - Não vê que existem presenças femininas na mesa?

- Lee, não sei se você já percebeu, - disse Sakura, uma garota de cabelos róseos naturais, que lembravam a um chiclete de tutti-frutti, e olhos verdes esmeralda, belos. - mas algumas de nós chegam a ser mais boca-suja que os garotos. - completou ela, olhando diretamente para uma loira que enrolava o cabelo monotonamente, mastigando um chiclete.

- Sakura, - disse Ino, a loira, que usava os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e tinha belos olhos azuis - você também não fica para trás, você sabe!

- Meninas, - suspirou Shikamaru, um garoto de cabelos castanhos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, e olhos castanhos, apoiando seu queixo nas mãos, em um ar cansado - tão problemáticas! E Chouji, você não se cansa de comer não?

Chouji, um garoto ligeiramente ... fofo, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que antes estava entretido em um pacote de batatas fritas, apenas olhou para Shikamaru, voltando a comer apressadamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante.

- Shikamaru, não implique com o garoto ! - disse uma garota que tinha os cabelos presos em dois coques altos, com doces olhos castanhos, chamada Tenten. - Ele só quer ser feliz. Deixa ele!

- Gente, gente, gente! - espalhafatoso como sempre, Naruto gritou, querendo chamar a atenção. - Me digam, sou só eu que estou totalmente quebrado de ontem? - Ele comentou, com uma cara de abandono realmente cômica, tentando fazer com que seus amigos se comovessem com sua causa.

- Não, Narutinho querido. - disse Ino, com ironia. - Estamos todos destroçados, acredite. Minhas costas estão para me matar. Ai! - A loira exclamou, quando esticou um pouco a coluna.

O restante da aula passou rapidamente, sempre divertida, graças às piadas e bagunças do loiro e seu bando. Quando o último sinal bateu, às duas e meia da tarde, Naruto apressou-se para a saída, despedindo-se de todos rapidamente, já que iriam se ver dentro de algumas horas. O loiro foi até Lyna, e colocou o capacete, montando na moto, e dirigindo para casa, desta vez com mais calma. Não podia ficar ultrapassando o limite de velocidade à toa, se não, teria que gastar todo seu dinheiro com multas de trânsito, e sabia que dona Kushina não ficaria nem um pouco feliz com isto. Quando chegou em casa, guardou seu tesouro na garagem, cobrindo-a com a lona novamente, e entrando com pressa na cozinha. Seus pais não estavam em casa, já que ambos ainda trabalhavam neste horário, e Naruto não quis se preocupar com comida. Poderia comer algumas horas mais tarde. Se encaminhou rapidamente para o quarto, onde se jogou na cama, de uniforme e tudo, tirando apenas os tênis, e dormiu, tentando descansar.

xxxxxxxx

Já era noite. A Lua já estava presente no céu, iluminando um corpo que se encontrava deitado em meio a uma bagunça de lençóis, cobertas e roupas. Os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados, e o rosto estava sereno. Naruto ainda estava dormindo, e o relógio marcava oito horas da noite no visor. O loiro começou a despertar, gradativamente. Primeiramente, ele afundou o rosto nas cobertas, se lembrando que logo seria hora de se vestir como Kyuubi, e ir para o Quartel General dos Vulpes. Ele se virou, encarando o próprio reflexo, piscando os olhos, tentando se acostumar com a claridade sombria que a Lua trazia ao seu quarto. Se sentou, passando a mão pelo rosto, e depois esfregando os olhos com as costas destas, quase infantilmente, em uma tentativa de mandar o sono que sentia embora. Resmungou algumas coisas, e se levantou, calçando chinelos e se colocando para fora do quarto. Sentiu o cheiro de comida vindo do primeiro andar, e se animou, descendo mais rápido. Seu estômago rugiu em protesto, e lembrou-se que não havia comido nada desde que chegara da escola.

Quando chegou na sala, encontrou a mãe sentada, vendo novela, com um lencinho de pano na mão, provavelmente enxugando algumas lágrimas. Mulheres, quem entende?

Passou por ela, dando um beijo singelo em seus cabelos, recebendo como resposta um afago carinhoso nos cabelos, e se encaminhou para a cozinha, onde encontrou seu pai colocando a mesa, com um avental, e os cabelos presos em um pequeno rabo, que já estava para se soltar.

- Yo papi! - disse o loiro mais jovem, encostando-se na bancada, cruzando os braços. - Dona Kushina te fez de cozinheira hoje, é? - Naruto brincou, rindo da cara do pai.

- KUSHINA, A COMIDA ESTÁ NA MESA! - Minato gritou, recebendo como resposta um '' Já vou, querido! '' - Novelas, novelas. Ela prefere saber com quem Rafaela Maria irá ficar a vir aqui e comer a deliciosa comida do Chefe Mina-kun. - disse o loiro mais velho, contrariado, com um bico infantil, enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa.

- Chefe Mina-kun, un? - disse a ruiva, no batente da porta. Como ela aparecera ali? - Muito prepotente, você, Minato.

Naruto não poderia pedir pais melhores. Nem mais loucos, óbvio. Aquela, nem de longe, era uma família normal, e ele não queria que fosse. Amava seus pais do jeito que eram, com todas as piadinhas infames, e anormalidades típicas da família Uzumaki-Namikaze. Todos sentaram-se, agradecendo pela comida, e se puseram a comer.

- Fiquei sabendo do seu pequeno show hoje, Naru - comentou Minato, rindo da cara do garoto, que engasgou com a comida e teve que beber goles de suco sem parar para poder voltar ao normal. - A irmã do Sai adorou, e pediu bis!

- Hm, meu Naru seduzindo a massa, hein? - Kushina brincou, aumentando o escarlate do rosto do filho - Não quero estas garotas dando em cima do meu menino.

- Vocês sabem que não precisam se preocupar, - disse o loiro. - e o que eu posso fazer se sou irresistível?

Uma gargalhada grupal foi ouvida na cozinha dos Uzumaki, já que todos estavam rindo do loiro mais jovem, que também ria de sua fala.

Era gay desde que se conhecia por gente, e nunca escondera isto dos pais, falando abertamente quando se sentia atraído por algum garoto. Ele até tentara ter relações heterosexuais, mas nunca deu certo, e ele nunca sentira nada além de amizade pelas garotas. Odiava quando elas ficavam se esfregando, tentando forçá-lo a fazer alguma coisa, e odiava ter que beijá-las, sempre tão delicadas. Delicadeza era até bom, mas delicadeza todo dia enjoa. Queria alguém que lhe puxasse os cabelos e fosse dominante. Por isso, o loirinho se aceitou como era, e teve bastante apoio familiar, e também dos amigos. Sem neura alguma, ele já namorara alguns garotos, mas desde que se tornara Kyuubi, não tinha mais tempo para relacionamentos.

- Pai, mãe - disse o loiro, quando terminou sua refeição - já tenho que ir ...

- Kyuubi? - perguntou Minato.

- Exatamente. - disse o loiro, levantando-se. - Vou me trocar. Com licença.

Assim, o loirinho subiu as escadas, agilmente, tentando se aquecer para a noite que lhe esperava. Chegando ao quarto, fitou o relógio, que já marcava nove e vinte da noite, alertando-o para o horário. Rapidamente, ele tomou um banho, fazendo sua higiene, e saiu, enrolado em uma toalha. Organizou sua mochila, com tudo que precisaria para trocar-se quando fosse a hora de voltar para casa, e começou a arrumar-se.

Caminhou até a frente do espelho, enquanto colocava uma calça jeans escura, skinny, que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo, deixando-o sexy, e, ao mesmo tempo, confortável e livre para qualquer tipo de movimento. Depois, a camisa preta sem mangas foi vestida, e o garoto tateou a tatuagem de raposa, sorrindo deliciadamente. Colocou as lentes vermelhas com cautela, tomando cuidado para não deixar nenhum vestígio de orbes azuis. Sorriu marotamente, ao encarar-se no espelho com íris vermelho-sangue, como uma raposa, sentindo a adrenalina começar a tomar conta de seu corpo. Voltou à cama, sentando-se na borda desta, pegando os cortunos pretos que sempre usava. Calçou-os, amarrando os cadarços com cuidado, para que não desamarrassem em hora alguma, e levantou-se, pegando a jaqueta de couro preto, afivelada, com labaredas nas costas, encaminhando-se novamente até o espelho. Colocou-a, e pegou a máscara cirúrgica preta, colocando-a também. Sorriu por baixo desta, vendo-se ficar cada vez mais feroz, com uma imagem agressiva. Como toque final, arrepiou levemente os cabelos, antes de colocar a touca preta, tampando-os totalmente. Usavam toda esta parafernalha de touca e máscara para que não fossem reconhecidos. Seria um desastre se todos soubessem quem os Vulpes eram, já que poderiam atacar suas famílias e entes queridos.

Olhando para o resultado final, Naruto soltou uma risada alta, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Um verdadeiro bad boy. Estava feroz, como uma raposa deveria ser, e se orgulhava disso. A partir daquele momento, deixara de ser Naruto, para se tornar Kyuubi, o líder da Vulpes.

Desceu as escadas, animado, com a mochila pendurada em um ombro, e encontrou os pais sentados no sofá, vendo algum filme. Eles o olharam, orgulhosos e, ao mesmo tempo, temerosos. Sabiam o que o filho fazia, e, além de entenderem muito bem toda a trama envolvida, sentiam orgulho de ter como herdeiro alguém tão forte, em todos os sentidos, mas temiam que algo ruim acontecesse ao pequeno.

- Se cuide, querido. - disse Kushina, beijando a testa do garoto. - Volte inteiro, sim?

- Moleque, nem pense em se machucar, entendeu? - alertou Minato, preocupado. - Não quero ver nem um arranhão.

- Podem deixar! - disse Naruto, divertido. - Até parece que não me conhecem.

Assim, ele deixou a casa, indo para a garagem, retirando a lona de cima de sua Kawasaki, passando a mão, que estava coberta por uma luva preta estilo motociclista, por toda a lataria, acariciando seu tesouro.

- Pronta para correr, garota? - ele sussurrou, montando em cima da máquina, com a mochila nas costas. Sentiu uma corrente de energia tomar conta de seu corpo, contagiando cada um de seus poros, simplesmente por imaginar que, dentro de alguns minutos, estaria livre novamente. Apertou o botão que abria o portão metálico da garagem, mas, antes que pudesse sair correndo, ouviu uma porta se abrindo, e o pai se colocando ao seu lado.

- Moleque, tome cuidado, sim? - Minato disse, suspirando. - Não saberíamos viver sem você, raposinha.

- Voltarei inteiro, pai. - Naruto sorriu, doce. - Boa noite.

Dizendo isto, o loiro partiu, em alta velocidade, deixando seu pai no portão da garagem, a vigia-lo. Agora a noite lhe pertencia, e ele só queria correr, como uma raposa livre. Ele tinha alguns filhotes para tratar, e isto não podia esperar.

xxxxxxxxx

O loiro dirigiu por alguns minutos, sempre em alta velocidade, sentindo o vento em seu rosto, acariciando sua pele, até chegar ao mesmo beco da noite anterior. Ele encostou Lyna por alguns segundos, e desceu rapidamente, com a mochila a tiracolo. Pegou um saco plástico preto, idêntico aos outros sacos de lixo ali presentes, e colocou sua mochila dentro deste, fazendo nós fortes. Mexeu um pouco na pilha de lixo no chão, e colocou a sacola por baixo de outras idênticas, escondendo-a e camuflando-a. Precisava da mochila para voltar para casa sem ser reconhecido como Kyuubi.

Com o trabalho feito, ele voltou para a moto, que ainda estava ligada, e montou nesta, acelerando a 140 km por hora, sempre querendo mais. A adrenalina lhe tomava o corpo, e sentia a excitação de ter o poder lhe dominar. Como Kyuubi, era sempre assim. Ele era louco, imprevisível, cruel, feroz. Livre, sem estribeiras, fazendo suas próprias regras, e jogando o seu próprio jogo. Era o animal que todos ali temiam, o líder que todos se orgulhavam, e o obstáculo que alguns queriam passar por, mas sempre falhavam.

Após aproximadamente vinte minutos de corrida, ele chegou a uma estrada sombria, abandonada. Podia ver uma fraca iluminação, proveniente de um velho galpão, abandonado a anos, localizado no alto de uma colina. Ele sorriu, e novamente acelerou a moto, adentrando a mata do local, encontrando por ali uma estrada, em boas condições, feita por ele e outros membros da Vulpes. A iluminação da Lua dava ares sombrios ao local, enquanto uma Kawasaki subia a toda velocidade a colina, chegando rapidamente ao seu destino: o topo.

O loiro se viu frente a frente com um galpão gigantesco, pertencente a uma antiga fábrica de automóveis, que havia falido à décadas. O local fora deixado de lado, e ninguém havia se preocupado em demoli-lo, ou tomar posse. Até que os Vulpes chegaram. Fizeram do local sua toca, seu refúgio, seu quartel general. Do lado de fora, era tudo acabado. As paredes, que um dia foram brancas, tinham vegetação crescendo, se alimentando da superfície fria. Algumas portas estavam quebradas, lacradas e podres, vítimas de vandalismo da época em que os Vulpes ainda não haviam chegado. Pixações de raposas e afins adornavam todo o local, e ele pode localizar algumas outras motos, skates, e até um carro, escondidos na parte de trás do local. Sorriu, e acelerou ainda mais.

Ele rondou o local com Lyna, fazendo bastante barulho, típico de Kyuubi. Ele sempre avisava sua presença aos seus filhotes. Parou de frente a uma enorme porta, e acelerou ainda mais. A moto sempre aguentara aquele tipo de entrada, e todos já conheciam os métodos de exibição do líder. Ele jogou-se contra a porta, montado na moto, sem sofrer nenhum arranhão, e sem fazer nenhum estrago à maquina. Freiou, derrapando 180 graus, e sorriu, mostrando os dentes levemente afiados por baixo da máscara.

- O papai chegou, raposinhas. - anunciou ele, olhando a todos.

Kyuubi desceu da moto, ainda sorrindo, recebendo o cumprimento de todos os raposinos do local. Quando tomaram conta do lugar, separaram as áreas, deixando algumas salas para reuniões particulares. Também haviam designado que ali, onde antes era a linha de produção da fábrica, seria o local onde treinariam, e teriam reuniões supérfluas. Sacos de pancada, aparelhos de musculação e afins eram vistos em todos os lugares, assim como carros velhos e acabados, usados nos treinamentos. Raposinos podiam ser vistos espalhados por todo o local, sendo aquela apenas a parte Norte da gangue, contando com, mais ou menos, cinquenta membros. O loiro se orgulhava de ter conseguido tantos subordinados, e de ter ganhado o respeito de todos. Motins estavam fora de cogitação na Vulpes.

- Kyuubi! Bem vindo - gritou um homem musculoso, alto, de voz grossa abafada pela máscara que também usava. Todos os raposinos no local vestiam-se quase do mesmo jeito, sempre com roupas predominantemente pretas, e alguns detalhes laranjas ou vermelhos. Fora estabelecido que estas seriam as cores do bando, para que pudessem se identificar. Os olhos dos outros eram laranjas, quase tão agressivos quanto os do líder, e todos ali pareciam eufóricos. Alguns soltavam pequenos grunhidos, vindos diretamente do peito, se tornando rosnados guturais, e Kyuubi não poderia pedir melhor.

- Hm, olá Cerdocyon. Como vai meu estrategista preferido? - Ele sorriu por baixo da máscara.

- Senhor, área liberada! Nenhum Filho de Fenris por aqui. - disse um raposino, alto, entrando no local acompanhado de outro, mais baixo, provavelmente uma mulher.

- Tudo bem. - Kyuubi se dirigiu até um carro, subindo neste com facilidade e agilidade, fazendo com que todos os seus filhotes se agrupassem a sua frente. - Vamos, meus bebês, quero ver a cara de vocês - disse o felino, sorrindo com diversão, enquanto via todos os seus subordinados retirarem as máscaras e toucas, um por um. Reconheceu Sakura, com seus cabelos róseos, encostada em um carro, ao lado de Sai, o garoto-fantasma, que tinha Ino sentada em seu colo, sorrindo e arrumando os cabelos. Mais a frente, viu Kiba e Akamaru, sentados em um dos aparelhos de musculação, acompanhados de Chouji, o fofinho, e Kakashi, o professor de biologia, que sorria com orgulho. Um pouco mais ao lado, viu Rock Lee, sorrindo em diversão com suas taturanas agora livres, e, ao seu lado, Tenten, brincando com uma adaga como uma criança brinca com sua boneca.

Junto a si, em cima do carro, ao seu lado direito, estava Shikamaru, ou Cerdocyon, seu estrategista, inteligente como só ele, e, do lado esquerdo, estava um homem bem mais velho, de cabelos brancos, mas também sorrindo em excitação. Jiraiya sempre fora amigo de sua família, e era também Pseudoalopex, o sábio ancião e conselheiro dos Vulpes. Apoiada perto do carro onde estava, estava uma mulher loira, com seios avantajados, chamada Tsunade, ou V7, a médica da gangue, acompanhada de sua fiel amiga Shizune, ajudante e enfermeira do Quartel General. Ao lado destas, encontrava-se uma mulher de cabelos pretos e rosto belo, chamada Kurenai, junto de uma versão mais velha de Lee, chamada Gai.

Todos os seus filhotes reunidos. Todas as forças juntas. Ele observou o ombro direito de cada um de seus subordinados, vendo uma tatuagem em cada um destes, retratando uma raposa de corpo inteiro, alerta, em posição de ataque, com os dentes à mostra. Pouca coisa poderia dar mais prazer a Kyuubi que isto. E uma destas poucas coisas, era poder dar uma boa surra em membros da Lupus até que fazer com que estes sangrem.

Os Lupus eram a gangue rival, e seus membros também eram conhecidos como Filhos de Fenris, em menção ao líder. Como lobos, eram traiçoeiros, corajosos e inteligentes, com uma esperteza além do normal. Eram fortes, bravos, e viviam em embates com os Vulpes. Comandavam as zonas Sul e Oeste, mas eram sedentos de poder, sempre querendo colocar as patas em toda a cidade. E isto Kyuubi nunca deixaria.

A reunião durou pouco mais que meia hora, e Kyuubi designou as áreas que cada vigiaria naquela noite. Ele, como sempre, ficou com a zona central, onde os arruaceiros mais davam trabalho, e onde mais se precisava de uma liderança de pulso firme, e soco forte. Todos se dissiparam, indo fazer suas obrigações, deixando o líder para trás, já que era ele quem fechava o galpão. Ele encaminhou-se para fora com Lyna, sorrindo como sempre, e fechou a porta de madeira com um cadeado, puxando outra porta metálica, bastante reforçada, usada para aumentar a proteção. Com todas as luzes apagadas, o topo da colina ficou iluminado apenas pela luz da Lua, que trazia um ar fantasmagorico ao local.

Kyuubi sorriu, quase podendo ver seus próprios olhos na esfera brilhante, que reinava, majestosa, no céu. Sentiu cada pelo de seu corpo arrepiar em excitação, e a adrenalina dominar-lhe. O vento acariciava-lhe a pele, e ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de abrí-los, penetrantes, divertidos, ferozes, e sorrir, com todos os dentes à mostra, acelerando a moto e indo em direção à diversão.


End file.
